


Field of Flowers

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: a cute little story for Palepinkycat :)
Kudos: 2





	Field of Flowers

Smothering a snicker, Rhino balanced the bulb of the flower on the very tip of Dalitasaar’s nose. It was amazing what all the man could sleep through.

“Rhuno,” his eyes opened crossed as he stared at the flower, “why?”

Her response was to giggle, knocking askew the flower crown adorning her head.

Dalitasaar smiled at the image. She must’ve been awake for a while to create herself a flower crown. 

Wiggling his nose, knocking the blossom off his nose, he sat up, feeling as flowers cascaded down his arms and chest.

“Rhuno-” he chuckled, looking down to see what had to be hundreds of blossoms in his lap and scattered around him.

“It’s amazing what you sleep through,” she chuckled, placing a flower crown on his head.

The two shared a smile.

“This is the last time we sleep near a field of flowers,” he tried to look stern and failed.

She laughed, righting her flower crown; both of them knowing they’d sleep next to a flower field again. If only because it’d have Rhuno giggling again as she tried a repeat of her flower piling performance. 


End file.
